


The kiss you most desire

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Saphael Week [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: The kiss started slow, their lips barely brushing against each other but it didn’t take longer for their emotions to surface, all the anger and guilt and fear and love.





	The kiss you most desire

Raphael doesn’t ask questions he knows he’s not going to get an answer to, not because the others thought of him as lesser but because they didn’t have the answers either so he follows at the back of the group as they make their way through the mundanes gathered in Central Park. Raphael never understood the appeal of gathering around like ants, and perhaps he never will. 

“Do I really have to get my suit wet?” Raphael rolled his eyes at the thought of jumping into the water. 

“Oh my dear Raphael, it seems that we have much worst matter at hand” Magnus hummed in amusement as he surveyed their surroundings “how’s going first?” Magnus asked when they were no mundanes nearby. 

Raphael and Magnus exchanged a look and then turned to Luke. Luke shrugged “I guess I’m going first” he signed and leaped into the river below them. Raphael went next and Magnus then followed. 

The three downworld leaders were well briefed on the customs and cultures of the fair folks and avoided getting themselves tangled into the traps and tricks the seelie queen was known to set up. It didn’t take long for them to navigate through the snow covered forest and into the Queen’s court. 

However, it seems that they were not the only guest the Queen was hosting. “Clary? Simon? What are you doing here?” Luke asked. Raphael’s jaw clenched at the sight of the daylighter, he held no more resentment towards Simon, he only felt the heart break the fledgling had left him with, they had something and he wasn’t going to deny that as a fact. 

“Welcome” The Queen stepped forward and spoke with a stern but small voice “please be seated, have something to eat” she gestured to the three empty seats and the many varieties of fruits that were on the table. 

Magnus and Luke declined and Raphael stood by quietly, he had no reasons to eat and no reason to decline her offer. The trio took the vacant seats besides the shadowhunters. Raphael sat between Luke and Magnus and in front of Simon, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t steal the slightest of glimpses at Simon as he looked at Valentine’s daughter like she painted the moon and all of the stars. 

“Your majesty, not to be rude but why are we all here” Magnus inquired on behalf of Luke and Raphael along with the shadowhunters and Simon. 

“We want to find Valentine and stop him, and so does his children, I think there might be a way for us to work together, I have an offer”

Hours seems to have passed as they sat and negotiate “I’ll leave you alone to make a decision” The Queen said and got up from the table. They all nodded in response “not you daylighter, I would like to have a word with you in private”  
“What do you want with Simon” Raphael hisses before he can stop himself. Luke placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder to remind him to not step out of line and fall into trap. 

“None of your concern Raphael, last I heard Simon was no longer a member of your clan” The queen smirks and turned away from the table “come along Simon, I’m not a very patient person” 

Simon looked around helplessly “I’ll be back” he says uncertainly and hugs Clary. Raphael grits his teeth and sat back the chair and watches as Simon stumbles behind the queen. 

With Simon and the Queen gone, Clary and Jace started to discuss their tactics of finding Valentine before the clave, they’re plan made no scene and Raphael was quick to point out such, Luke and Magnus were quick to agree, the shadowhunters had proven to be incompetent time and time again when it came to handling Valentine and the circle. 

But they did agree on not siding with the Seelies, her offer would sooner or later cause an even bigger war between the shadowhunters and downworlders, one that neither side would win and one that the seelies were given an advantage in. 

They had arrived to a conclusion when Simon all but ran away from the seelie queen “Clary lets get out of here we have to go” Simon tugged on the arm of the stubborn red head that seemed reluctant to move. 

“hold on” Jace said and placed his hand on Simon’s shoulder and turned him to face the queen “your majesty we request your permission to leave” Raphael rolled his eyes at the sickenly sweet tone Jace spoke in. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that” was the last thing Raphael’s mind register before he felt the vines running up his legs and twisting their way around his body. They pulled tightly against him left a burning sensation that reminded Raphael of the day Simon had betrayed them and the shadowhunter girl had busted through the wall, letting sunlight in and scaring his hand. The burns were similar and the heartache still the same. 

The pain caused Raphael to tone out the conversation as he focused on not struggling against the veins, he almost didn’t notice that it was him and Clary alone that were tied on in the veins, Magnus, Luke and Jace were only being restrained by the knights of the court. 

“I want a kiss” the queen stated flatly. 

“You want one of us to kiss you?” Simon asked skeptically.

“This game isn’t for me” she shook her head “it’s for you Simon Lewis, the kiss you desire the most is the kiss that will set you all free” 

Clary sighed in relief “Si, just kiss me and get this over with” she spoke with her never faltering confidence. 

Simon looked between Clary and Raphael before stuttering out a yes. Raphael wished the queen would have killed him, then it would have been less painful and humiliating than this. Raphael hadn’t realized how much he’d grown to care for Simon until Simon was no longer with, he didn’t realize how much he enjoyed and looked forward to the nights they spent on the roof of the DuMort sharing stories, he missed the countless days they stayed awake and watched an obscene number of movies. 

Raphael thought they had something but again he realizes whatever he felt was one sided, he’d realized it the night Simon betrayed him and the clan but the look of sadness and guilt in Simon’s eyes lit a fire of hope in Raphael’s heart that maybe someday they could work but it seems that thought was too farfetched, Simon was every bit in love with Clary now like he was before they’d discover the world and before that.

Raphael looked helplessly at Magnus, the only person he told about his attraction to Simon, the only person that he told anything to. 

Simon took one step towards Clary and stopped, was this really what he wanted? If the kiss he most desire was from Clary, why was he hesitating? Why was he thinking of him?

“Simon, hurry up” Clary gasps as the veins twist its way around her neck. 

Simon willed himself to stop thinking and just do it, just step forward and kiss her, that’s all he had to do and that’s what he did. Simon pulled back quickly to give Clary room to breathe only to find that the veins moving faster and pulling tighter against her neck.

“What’s going on? I did what you asked now make it stop” Simon demanded in frustration.

“Seems to me like that wasn’t the kiss you desired the most” The seelie queen smirks “you and I both know it wasn’t” she added with a glance to Raphael.

“Just do it” Clary said through gritted teeth “it doesn’t mean anything” she added reassuringly, she wanted to live. Her boyfriend’s desire to kiss someone else was something they’d deal with later. 

“Raphael” Simon focused his attention on the older vampire for the first time. 

“Just do it Simon, let’s get this over with” Raphael clenched his jaw and waited for Simon’s lips against his own.   
“Do you want this?” Simon asked instead “I won’t do it unless you’re okay with this, I’ll try to convince her” 

“It’s okay, I’m okay” Raphael reassured Simon. 

“Okay” Simon nodded and cupped Raphael’s cheek drawing himself closer and connecting their lips. 

The kiss started slow, their lips barely brushing against each other but it didn’t take longer for their emotions to surface, all the anger and guilt and fear and love. Raphael let out a content sigh when the veins retracted and unwrapped from his limbs, but Simon didn’t let go of him. 

It felt like hours had passed when they finally parted, both panting for unnecessary breaths. It was then realization hit “Clary” Simon spun around on his heels to find that Clary and Jace had already left. 

“Do not feel guilty Simon, you weren’t the kiss she truly desired either” The Seelie Queen hummed “now, my knights will escort you out, I believe you have something to work on” she added and waved them off. 

“Do we have something to work on?” Simon turned to Raphael as they walked through a forest. He didn’t bother to hide the hope in his eyes. 

Raphael didn’t pose to consider, Simon felt the same way he did “we have lots of things to work”

“I think my son just broke up with my daughter for your son” Luke said in amusement. 

“I believe so, finally he’ll stop mopping around” Magnus smiled and looked over his shoulder at Raphael and Simon, both smiling shyly at each other “they look good together, happier”

“They do” Luke agreed, Simon would finally get the love de dissevered.


End file.
